It All Started With Mustard
by mbscene
Summary: Hetalia Roommate AU! Arthur Kirkland as the stuffy, University student roommate, sharing a house with highschool student Alfred Jones. Arthur's caught in a compromising situation. Rated M for implied sexual activity.


Hetalia's not mine! This is my first time writing fanfiction of any kind, so I'm taking it easy on the sexual stuff. Reviews will be appreciated ;)

USUK

It was 3 in the morning, and Alfred was up and about in the kitchen, preparing a burger for himself, effectively blessing every inch of the countertop with mustard. This, in fact, was unusual, because contrary to popular belief, he's usually careful not to waste any of his food. Yes, this morning was an unusual morning, as in addition to Alfred's spillage, there was a little sliver of light that could be seen from the beneath the living room door, accompanied by a hint of music.

Alfred was puzzled and slightly nervous. As far as he knew, Arthur would only be awake at this hour if he was trying to curse someone with his questionable "wizarding skills", or if he was trying to exercise without anyone seeing him. Of course, Alfred had seen him exercise. Arthur had a bad habit of breathing very heavily when he was straining himself, and this would wake Alfred.

Alfred creeped into the hallway, hesitating before opening the living room door just a tad. He felt the need to check if Arthur was alright. However, what he saw was very unexpected.

Arthur was playing some kind of dance game, and Alfred thought to himself, "Oh alright, I'll just pretend I didn't see anything and go." He was going to do just that, but something about the dance moves shown on the television screen persuaded him to stay a while longer.

"No way he's gonna do that." Alfred mumbled quietly, as he watched the next instruction move into position. It depicted a gyrating stick figure with its hands clasped above its head. "That old man's hips would-" Alfred was cut off. Arthur did it. In fact, he didn't just do it. He worked it. He bent his knees, his bottom stuck out slightly, and moved as if he was possessed by Shakira.

Alfred got hard.

And who would blame him? Arthur's skin was glistening with perspiration, his bangs clinging to his forehead, tantalising mint eyes lidded. Somehow he looked sexy, even in those ridiculously ugly green onesies. Alfred was under his spell. It seems he was cursing someone, after all.

And the music just had to stop so soon.

Painfully aware that the song had ended and Arthur was abashedly fidgeting, having finally noticed his presence, Alfred groaned in frustration, both sexually and because he was caught.

Arthur yelled at him, shooting questions at him as the game went on. "How much did you see? Why are you up so early young man? Stop looking at me like that, I was exercising! Pervert." Alfred cowered under the Englishman's steel gaze. The "pervert" was hunched over, trying to hide his erection and protect his dignity.

Arthur was cross, no doubt about it. His eyebrows were furrowed even more than usual, and Alfred didn't even think that was possible. The American panicked and started rambling, trying to save himself from the angry glare being pointed his way. "I got hungry and made myself a sandwich I saw the lights on I got curious and checked the living room and I saw you dancing and you were really hot so I got turned on it's weird I'm sorry I'm just gonna take my sandwich and lea-"

Upon hearing how he managed to unknowingly seduce a minor, Arthur stopped Alfred and told him to forget about the whole incident. Alfred however, had changed his mind at that point, and felt he didn't want to just leave after all. He tugged Arthur onto the carpeted floor and pressed their bodies together, forcing a kiss onto the other's lips.

Arthur was paralysed with horror. And incriminatingly, slightly aroused. A few seconds later, his brain finally processed what was happening, and his body responded accordingly. I don't have to mention what happens next, now do I?

The next morning, the birds were chirping cheerfully, with the sunlight streaming in through the window, adorning Arthur, bathing him with a golden glow. Rather delicately, Arthur woke up with a backache and proclaimed that he "fucking hates cute stupid American boys", kicking Alfred's ass while he trying to ignore the pain in his own.

USUK

Thanks for reading!


End file.
